Symbiote
by Ruby125
Summary: What if the power C.C gives Lelouch is not geass? What happens when this power is not just what absolute obedience but also other powers. What of the Black Knights? and the Geass Collective? Read as Lelouch's fight is umpfed up a little more, and now geass is not the only power around. Kalulu. KingofthePhantomDragon original idea
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic, don't expect much from me I am not very good at these kind of things at all

KingofthePhantomDragon's original idea, so it incorporates Symbiotes, like venom, to a degree and will have multiple references (hopefully) to its spidery nature (so some technology will be like a web or something) as well as other references to Symbiotes themselves or venom or well any other symbiote currently to date, let me make this clear I am not making Lelouch venom, stealing a few ideas is nice not a full crossover

Also I am expecting everyone to have already seen at least the first episode of the anime, I will most likely not explain how Lelouch, C.C or Suzaku looks or who they are(may add a different background but that's still up for debate)

R&R

*insert disclaimer of some sort here*

############## = line break/scene change/prespective change

##################

"NNNOOO!" Lelouch cried as the green haired girl before him took a bullet to the skull.

Before he could come to terms with the scene he had just witnessed, an important looking man walked in with a sneer on his face. "Well our orders were to bring her back dead or alive, but by the time we got here it looks terrorists had beaten us to it, also killing the honoury britannian, and the Britannian student with her. How do you like that story boy."

'_Why, first Suzaku now this girl, why are they dead. Is it because of me, because I don't have power? I don't understand'_

Suddenly the dead woman jumped and grabbed Lelouch on the wrist

"_Do you want power?"_

"_Wha... what is this."_

"_You seem to have reason to live… if I could give you power, would you use it, to achieve your goals?"_

"_The power will set you apart; you will be living in another place, another time, another life"_

"_Accept to this power and you accept the terms of my contract, you are to grant me my greatest wish."_

"_I ACCEPT!" was_ his only answer, yes now he would have power, now he would be able to fight back. All that the soldiers saw once the boy regained consciousness was this black muck slowly crawling up and into the boy's body from the woman's wrist

"What is that?!" screamed one of them levelling the gun on the boy

"Say what does a Britannian do with his life when he hates his country" said Lelouch as he regained his composure hand held up covering his right eye, but at the same time looking at the vein in his wrist that was held up to his eye _'Black. My blood has gone black, is this the power the woman gave me, I feel it coursing through my whole body, its warm, its powerful.'_

The important soldier again regaining his composure "Idealist are you? Well that will make removing you all that much easier." he said as he levelled the gun with the boys head only for him to hesitate

"What is it, your opponent is an unarmed Britannian school boy or have you finally noticed? Only those who prepared to fire should be fired at!" raising his voice for momentum of his statement while lowering his hand to expose a black cloud engulfing his right eye and a red bird like symbol burning in the centre "Now Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all of you . . . DIE!"

"**Happily your highness!"** was the chorused response followed by a "FIRE!" the command from the officer figure

Gunshots sounded a terrible crack that spelt the end of life for those unfortunate enough to be in the bullets path.

The royal guard all slumped dead in front of the Lelouch, with bullet shots going from their bottom of their necks to the ends of their skull, Then everything clicked and Lelouch was released from his previous anger, and looked around at all the corpses that now lay in front of him, he was shocked first, but then his features twisted into a smile that would have scared a lesser man to death. It was a smile that even the Devil himself would have been proud of.

"Perfect"

##################

Major Villeta moving to the rear after her mission as a reconnaissance knightmare, being quite upset that she, a purist, was missing out on this mission of extermination for the empire, the next radio contact shocked her out of her brooding.

"_Unit 3-b, we seem to have lost contact with the royal guard in sector alpha-5, go investigate"_

Needless to say Villeta was proud, they chose her to go find the royal guard, **The Royal Guard**, and she was well and truly happy to be able help out her prince, so caught in the moment she almost forgot to reply

"Ah . . . yes sir I am en route to sector alpha-5 now"

Villeta was quite an attractive lady, she had long bluish grey hair done up in a large ponytail which reached all the way to her lower thighs, she adorned a rich purple dress that was cut a little higher on the sides exposing mid though, no matter how soft she looked everywhere else, Villeta was a stubborn and hard woman, a hater of the numbers, which made her perfect for the purebloods.

The warehouse was a gruesome image when she arrived, the royal guard were all shot either from execution or suicide, it was probably execution, the royal guard were always known for their pompous attitudes.

"You, schoolboy, what happened here" bellowed the newly arrived Sutherland. The boy didn't respond immediately aggravating the major to fire off a couple of KMF rounds, around the boy to catch his attention

"I asked you what happened here!" yelled the major into the microphone, only for it to be amplified in the exterior speakers, now only catching the boy's attention enough for him to turn his head

"You will give me your knightmare" said the boy in a nonchalantly way as if it was nothing, the major was shocked, she was in disbelief a school boy had demanded her knightmare, it stuffed her mind up so much she could only stutter a "What?"

That got a reaction out of the school boy, he seemed to scowl quite deeply but then just as quickly looked innocent and he raised his hands

"My name is Allen Spacer, my father is a duke, I need your help getting out of here, my id is in my front right hand pocket"

Villeta was lost, a duke's son was here, her day was getting better and better first she found the royal guard all dead and now she found a dukes son as the only survivor, he must be important for the royal guard to seemingly give their lives for a duke's son.

"Right stay right there I will come and verify your id myself" boomed the Sutherland stereos one last time.

Villeta came down the cable lift gun levelled on the student, as she approached though she knew something was deadly wrong, the air felt wrong and to top it off a creepy smile crossed the boy's face at the last second

"Now then..."

##################

"Now then give me your Knightmare" declared Lelouch

"Gladly, the code is xt-6739, your current unit name is 3-b" said the major now under the effects of Lelouch's 'powers'. With this, Lelouch made his way to the Knightmare, takeing Villetas pistol and starter key on his way past, hopping in he and starting the knightmare up, the map display shows up with all of brittanians IFF signals transmitting and working well. In the corner of the map was a square IFF with a crown symbol

"So Clovis is overseeing the operation itself, well that makes things easier, let's see, they were after the girl but they are shooting everything that is has two legs and talks, so Clovis doesn't want this getting out. Hmm, which means that he only have the pieces that are on the board, alright Clovis I'm game let's play."

**To be continued . . . **

A/N: Okay guys how was that, I reckon that came out pretty well but a bit short, though I plan on longer chapters later for now this will serve as a nice introduction to the story, and yes I know, not very venomy yet but I plan to put more in I promise. Anyways, good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Kallen gets introduced here. Yay!

R&R

*insert disclaimer of some sort here*

######## = line break/POV change

####################

"Arrgh these filthy Britannians are everywhere!" yelled a young red head named Kallen. Kallen was one of the few resistance members who could actually pilot a Knightmare; in fact she was one of the only members that were on par with a regular Britannian knight in combat, even in the resistance's Glasgow.

Kallen was a half cast, born from both Britannian and Japanese parents. Her looks took after her father however, which helped her hide amongst the Britannians when she needed to lay low. Even though she went to a Britannian school, she would recognize herself as Japanese even now. She sat in her Glasgow, waiting, while being pursued by some egotistical asshole from the Britannian kingdom, a 'purist'.

"Come back here you filthy Eleven! Meet your death with honour!" screamed the deranged Sutherland pilot she had just left in the dust, disabled from Kallen's slash harken shot to the knee. Just as Kallen was silently celebrating her victory, the wall right behind her exploded revealing a purist Sutherland searching for someone…her.

"There you are you Eleven in the Glasgow; you gave me the slip before. But I have you now!" screamed the Sutherland.

"Oh for god's sake, don't you Bloody Britannians know when you're not invited" was Kallen's reply, quietly scolding herself for not noticing the obvious sound from the Sutherland's movements, even if it was muffled from behind the wall.

At that point her radio cracked back to life, "The west entrance," a man's voice said through the radio.

Kallen was lost, who was that? What was out the west entrance? And why the hell did that voice sound familiar.

"What? Who are you? How did you get this frequency?"

"Doesn't matter right now, if you want to win you will listen. Go to the west entrance." Commanded the voice, as though his word was law and not to be questioned. The way the voice talked was not her problem though.

_'Did he just say win? We never win, we will be lucky to escape this with our lives.'_

"Right!" said Kallen, scepticism dulling her enthusiasm. She hesitated for a second before putting her Glasgow into overdrive and jumping onto the train tracks above. And of course, there was a train heading straight for her. _'If I am going to die here, I may as well exert all my options. Even if this is a trap, the purist won't be happy his kill got taken'_

"Since you have put your faith in me that you will win, jump onto the train," Kallen did so without question this time. But while she did this, her purist hunter caught up and had grabbed a friend for backup. They caught the train before it had a chance to crush them. The purist waved his buddy forward.

"You go after the Glasgow!" was the purists command followed by the drilled reply of "Yes, my lord." The second guy leaped over the purist Sutherland to hold the train steady, only for his knightmare to take 2 slash harkens to the side. Within seconds its Yggdrasil drive had exploded in mid-air. The purist was shocked.

"They have another Knightmare out there! These terrorists sure are big compared to the usual Eleven rabble."

As he said this, he turned on his Factshpere aiming it at the general area the slash harkens had come from. He scanned the area, and through a hole in a four story building a short distance away he saw it…another Sutherland.

"Friendly fire you idiot! What even is your unit?!" demanded the purist Sutherland still stuck in a deadlock with the train.

"Mine." said the Sutherland levelling the units' KMF rifle on the purist and opening fire. It only took about 4 to 5 shots to hit the Factshpere on top of the deadlocked knightmare, causing the purist to auto eject. Even as the cockpit took off into the sky you could still hear the pilot inside screaming bloody murder, and other almost inaudible profanities.

"Thanks for that, but who are you?" asked Kallen from her Glasgow turning back to face the Sutherland. Watching as the pilot dislodged himself from the building. _'So this guy was the mystery voice,'_ she thought to herself. But whoever it was driving the Sutherland was not new to piloting a Knightmare.

"That is… unimportant for our current situation, I will disclose my code name once all of your group has appeared, but until then I shall hide, so as to not draw attention to myself and scare off your resistance members." the mystery Sutherland replied as it drove away from the ruined Glasgow

"Hey Kallen, the voice called you too?" yelled Ohgi as his resistance squad wormed his way out of wood work, known as Shinjuku ghetto.

"Ah, yeah and …"

"You there! Is it safe to say you are the leader?" asked their radios cutting Kallen off, making her frown a little at his intrusion.

"Um yeah I guess you could say I am the leader" replied Ohgi

"Well then!" Bellowed a Sutherland's speakers that had somehow moved to destructive pedestal of sorts, waving one of the arms over to the train before he continued "I provide you the contents of that train as your tools for victory, and with it we shall flush the Britannians out of Japan!" raising his voice in volume to encourage a war cry from the crowd, Kallen was effectively energized from the speech _'This guy knows how to stir up a crowd, but most people who can do that are back stabbers with a secret agenda, I will have to watch this one.'_ Thought Kallen as she watched all of the resistance members', some with fists raised obviously as energised about the speech as she was.

"Now then KMF rounds are in cars 10 and 20 the Sutherlands are in cars…" The mysterious Sutherland rattled off locations of the equipment on the train and unit codes and some basic controls for the Sutherlands.

"You in the Glasgow how much time do you have left?" asked the mysterious Sutherland turning it in the direction of the Glasgow as if they were conversing in a normal conversation.

"Ah only a couple of minutes K-1" was Kallen's reply, finally given a name to put to the face… we to the machine but still it was nicer than just going, OI you.

"Hmm well discard him somewhere and hop in a Sutherland I will need you to accompany me"

"Right K-1 on it" was Kallen's reply though her head was somewhere else while, '_Accompany him, so what I'm a bodyguard!" _Though as she hoped into one the captured Sutherlands she forgot her worries '_Wow these things put Glasgow to shame, well if I have to be a body guard at least I have a Sutherland in my hands.'_

"Right every one you know the plans, P-1 and P-2 move to sector delta-6 to set up an ambush amongst the buildings effectively guarding the rear of R company, N-1 and N-2 will assist will assist R company I want you and p-3 through to p-8 to move down the centre you're the main distraction here, the rest of N company will move on flanks of R company able to ambush any attackers from the sides and Q-1 stay with me we will dictate the battle from high ground." said the Sutherland know as K-1 as he went over the plans once more.

"Wait wait hold it HOLD IT!" yelled P-7 _'Oh god only one idiot would be doing this right now, god dammit Tamaki shut up' _was the entire resistance's thoughts all except the elusive K-1 who thought he may actually have a decent question, although his way of announcing it is all wrong.

"There is no IFFs on these things, what if it's a trap" you could hear a head hitting a console come from K-1 and then a muffled "there is always one, always one.", followed by a sharp breath of air like he was about to answer with another long winded speech, but was beaten to the punch by non-other than Q-1, Kallen Kouzuki

"Our enemy controls 1 third of the world right now, I don't think traps are on their agenda of ideal tactics, not when they can just out swamp us in advanced technology!" Kallen's reply ended with a sharp undertone telling Tamaki quite simply, shut up or I will beat you myself.

The silence that ensued last several seconds as the fact that a resistance member, Kallen of all of them is standing up for this K-1, only for sound to return with a "Thank you Q-1 for that." Now everyone to your stations we have a long and bloody battle ahead of us"

"Right"

####################

Lelouch was smiling a little bit more then he intended, he was amazed at his new 'bodyguard' had already stood up for him, to her own members no less, maybe he would reveal himself earlier, if she is truly as loyal to him now she will be adamant to him in the future, under his guidance of course.

"So Q-1 tell me about myself" he didn't really care, Lelouch was trying to gauge how battle aware she was, and hopefully in turn her intelligence.

"We may be working together K-1 but I will not disclose that to you" was her reply with the same sharp undertone she used on P-7 _'what was his name, ah Tamaki wasn't it, sure is the idiotic loudmouth of the group I see.'_

"Wow, you are not some idiot with natural talent." taunted Lelouch "So tell me is it Kallen-Chan or just Kallen?" another inquiry which veiled another, he was asking If she was an Eleven or not?

"Neither. I shall only represent myself as Q-1 to you." _'Well that ended up just telling me more about her intelligence more than anything.' _mused Lelouch.

####################

Lelouch was amazed at how well in sync him and Kallen were right now, when one ducked and fired right, the other shot over the other to the left. They were just beautiful the way they danced the dance of death, cutting, shooting or crushing all in their path in an ungodly perfected fashion

"Hey Q-1, I think they are starting to fear us" said Lelouch as he ripped another Sutherland with the stun tonfas

"Oh yeah" said Kallen as she too took about another enemy but with her KMF rifle "What makes you say that?"

"They nicknamed us." that statement was met with silence as it sank in both ends of the conversation, only for it to be broken by Kallen.

"Oh what are we called" asked Kallen is mock enthusiasm; she didn't care if they called her god almighty, vengeance will be done, taking every filthy knight of Britannia with it "And do I even want to know how you know this?"

"We seem to be called the dancers of death or something like that, but they must mean something majestic but deadly, I guess." said Lelouch as he made a shrugging sound through the microphone "Oh and where do you think I got this Sutherland, it's one of theirs, though don't stress I know enough to turn of the IFF signal… but I still see theirs" you could hear the devilish grin form on his face.

"How did you steal one of theirs?!" asked Kallen shocked that he just made off with one of their Knightmare's, or he was a turncoat Britannian and even less trustable.

"Well they think we don't know how to pilot, so this cocky knight seemed to need a toilet break, so I took it and shot him with his own Knightmare." which was half true.

"Huh, that's actually pretty believable." said Kallen sounding more secure about her partner

"Hey if you two _dancers_ are done prancing around they have some fancy new Knightmare here and IT'S TEARING US A NEW ONE!" yelled Ohgi in frustration that the 2 aces they had was doing nothing but talking about dancers and shit.

"Roger, Q-1?"

"Right" said Kallen with determination in her voice, the dancers of death were about to face a worthy opponent.

####################

Suzaku was at his wits end, he couldn't get these two Sutherlands to break, they were working brilliantly together, when one was knocked back the other would cover by either jumping over and in or swooping in from the side or from some precise shot from there KMF rifles, sure they were no match for the Lancelot but they were giving it a run for its money.

'_Arrgh I seem to have found 2 fanatical aces, just great, can't they see is that all they are doing is causing more bloodshed, that's all it ever causes, that's why I did 'that' back then.' _thought Suzaku physically shuddering at remembering 'that' _'No get your head back in the game they are aces, you can't feel guilty now'_ bringing Suzaku back to the present just in time for another stun tonfa to come down on his left leg, shaking his frame but overly just scratching the paint job, _'That's it, I need to fight back.' _ Thought Suzaku as he started dodging more often and thinking on how to strike first, _'The 'bodyguard' seems to be new to this knightmare combat so it will be easier to take it first.'_ finished Suzaku as plan of attack fleshed itself out in his head.

"Suzaku, hurry up they are scratching the Lancelot!" yelled Lloyd who was in hysterics over his toy getting beaten up.

"Sorry, Lloyd I am trying my best, but they are good pilots." Was Suzaku's reply before he kicked the Lancelot into overdrive, sending it forward toward the 'bodyguard', jumping over the command Sutherland and pushing the other one into the ground slicing right through the 'bodyguard's' stun tonfas with his MVS blades, raising another blade threating over the cockpit.

"This bloodshed must stop!" yelled Suzaku.

####################

'_Oh god I'm going to die, I'm going to die, K-1 if you get me out of this I will be in a life debt to you!'_

####################

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Lelouch as he barged the white knightmare off of Kallen, and into a building, "Q-1 you alright?... Q-1 respond…Q-1!" said Lelouch as he pushed the white knightmare as far as into the wall his machine would allow him

"Yeah I'm still here, thanks for that by the way."

"Thank me later now get out of here, I'm calling the retreat."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me Q-1 everything we have thrown against has at best scratched paint, I'm going to try something a bit more explosive, so get out of here just in case my calculations are a little off and this explosion is a little bigger then I thought" ordered Lelouch, extremely peeved that the white knightmare almost killed her _'Arrgh what do I care anyways'_, pressing a button to engaging the chaos mine in his leg to overdrive, without throwing it _'let's see how this machine does when something blows right up in his face.'_ was Lelouch's thoughts as he prepared his eject system, to escape the explosion _'3…2…1…now.' P_ulling the eject system propelling him away from the knightmare still wedged into the wall by a now cockpit less Sutherland. Lelouch watched on as the Yggdrasil drive went overload after the explosion of the chaos mine, causing an archetypical massive mushroom cloud about the size of a 2 story building

"Now then for that personal matter"

####################

Clovis was not sure what just happened, he sent everything against these filthy Elevens, even Lloyd's new toy, but even that was now disabled, due to a suicide bomber_ 'Who's leading them, could it be Tohdoh from iryshima, no he's with the JLF, he wouldn't be here.'_

Just as Clovis went into his musings the power to the G-1 were cut, causing a couple of the generals to freak out were they stood

"Quick someone go check the power, take some of the security team with you" said Clovis off handily as he waved his hand in the air to dismiss them "Oh and Bartley I would like some time to think so get rid of the rest of them will you?"

"Yes your highness, okay everyone out, George and Steven grab 4 guards and head down to the power section" said ever the brown noser Bartley.

"**Yes, My Lord"**

Something was not adding up for Clovis _'Since when did the Elevens get so smart, they had our Knightmare's too, I should have stopped that train before it reached Shinjuku, i didn't think they were smart enough to use it though.'_ only to be interrupted by loud sounds of bodies slumping over, salutes and dismissals followed finally by the door opening to reveal a shadowy figure.

"BARTLEY, I said-"

"I am not your lapdog Bartly, prince Clovis" said the figure as it came to the front of the room, looking at the prince still sitting in his chair, who was having trouble not fidgeting

"Then who are you, I prince Clovis command you to tell me who you are!"

"Tsk, you royals think you can command anyone like they are simple miniature toys, and then you murder innocent civilians simply because you fucked up in covering your own god damn secret!" yelled the shadowy figure obviously caught on Clovis's little scheme with _'that'_ witch.

"But I will comply my prince." said the man as he got on one knee.

"Lelouch VI Britannia, the 14th prince of the empire at your service prince Clovis, and I am back here to change… everything."

Clovis was shocked, his long lost brother, and the one who he thought was dead, the whole reason he became viceroy in the first place, was now standing in front of him and he did no sound happy.

"Lelouch!? You're alive, I looked everywhere for you"

"YOU LIE!" yelled Lelouch, his cut marks all opening, his anger had caused his powers to unlock another ability, some of the blood from his marks all pooling in Lelouch's hand only to solidify into a large black broadsword with a golden hilt, Clovis now looked on with disgusted by frightened eyes.

"You dealed with that witch didn't you, you actually got her to sign a deal with you." asked Clovis sounding physically disgusted when he said 'witch'.

Lelouch who was still looking at the sword now formed in his hand, made out of his own blood no less, he looked shocked at first, only for another one of his devil appeasing smiles to grace his lips "Well that's new. And yes, I did make a deal with the devil, now that you know, no point in dragging this out." said Lelouch as a black cloud engulfed his right eye once again "You will tell me who murdered my mother." stated Lelouch.

"Ah… … I don't know Lelouch." said a 'controlled' Clovis.

"What! You don't know, of course you won't know, but who does?!" asked Lelouch as he walked back and forth with his new 'blood blade' is his hand.

"Ah… Princess Cornelia did an investigation and maybe asks prince schnizel he always seems to know something."

"What that's all you know, is there anyone else?" only for Clovis to gape with an open mouth for a moment and then close it again, sighing Lelouch turned off his power and watched as Clovis came back into reality, now acting scared once again of Lelouch.

"Look I am sorry Lelouch but I swear I did try to look for you."

"I still don't believe you, even if I did I cannot excuse your actions here today." said Lelouch as he levelled his blade just below Clovis's heart "And I can't pass up such an opportunity to kill scum like you." Venom dripping from his voice and now off his blade, the blade which seems to have seemed to dripping with Lelouch's now black blood. Slowly pushing the blade into his half-brothers chest with relative ease, removing it almost instantly after it pierced the other side "Now suffer from all the pain you have caused others." was Lelouch's final words as he walked away, blade now dissolved back in his blood stream, soldier helmet back on, and back to a mere inconspicuous soldier.

Clovis left there to gurgle as his own blood seemed to attack his body, the blade was dripping with a special venom only known to those of black blood, the venom would eat him from the inside leaving a fragile external husk with a hole in the middle of the body, Clovis would die a very slow and painful death at the hands of his own brother.

####################

A/N: Holy crap that was a lot longer than my last chapter by at least 2,000 words, anyways guys, how's this chapter size want bigger? Or is it just right, remember bigger means longer time between updates, but I will try my best to make that not noticeable, hey how did you like his other new power, the blood blade, basically a more formal way of dispatching victims with symbiote venom, then claws, though he will still have claws


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLLY SHUT I AM LATE TO POST A CHAPTER**

Okay for you that have seen code geass, you will know this chapter will be based in Ashford academy, but as so far I will be changing conversations and ultimately a whole different outcome of code geass, without breaking the bullshit and lovey dovey barriers (hopefully)

Now I am going to do something incredibly stupid and say

**REVIEWS**

Guys I need reviews to know how you guys feel about the story, (and I thank you who have already given your support and criticism) I mean i have betas but they aren't brilliant and sometimes have different views on my themes, and just remember just because it is posted does not mean I can't fix it

Okay A/N rant over so

R&R

*insert some disclaimer here*

#####################

The next day was not kind of Lelouch, "Aahh" recoiled Lelouch when he looked into the mirror after he got out of the shower, across his chest reaching shoulder to shoulder was a deep engrave of a black winged symbol, the same one that would form in his eye when he cast his 'geass'. _'Well that complicates things' _thought Lelouch as he stared a moment longer to enjoy how his body had filled out since yesterday. Overnight his body seemed to muscle up, but still retained his slim and lanky look, the muscles were evident though with his shirt now off.

A knock of the door interrupted his thoughts "Master Lelouch, you must hurry or you will be late for school" said Sayoko through the door

"ah yes, thank you Sayoko I will be out shortly, could you please take Nunnally to school today I have a test to attend today" replied the Lelouch now getting dressed in his Ashford uniform in

"of course Master Lelouch" Said Sayoko as Lelouch heard her walking away from the door _'wait a sec, when does Sayoko make noise when she walks' _queried Lelouch, as he stopped and shifted into his thinking pose _'Aahh no time to think about noises I got to go to school!'_ with that thought Lelouch opened the door and sprinted out of the house completely ignoring the other occupants who yelled goodbyes to him.

#####################

"Say Kallen you're a cute girl and I'm a baron's heir, how would you like to go out with me" asked the boy who acted as if he was doing her a favour by asking her out _'Arrgh this is why I hate Britannians, it's all about status for them'_ Thought Kallen as she now had to think of another rebuke for the 11th boy that day to ask her out.

"Oh I'm sorry but I am going to have to say no thank you, I want to focus on my studies" _'and stay away from assholes from you'_ Kallen mentally added. This didn't seem to deter the young man though

"Look bitch I am doing you a favour" stated the boy as he lunged at Kallen grabbing her wrist "and I really need some form of release, my last bitch left me for the homeland" continued the boy as a now lust filled smile spread across his face.

"I do believe lady Kallen said no"

"Oh yeah and who ar – Vice president! I …Aahh me and Kallen here are good friends"

"I'm sure you are, get out of here Dean, we both know you aren't the heir to your family"

"buh …ah …" stuttered dean "yes vice president" said 'Dean' as he stiffly moved away, not wanting to anger the schools second in charge, the last kid that did that ended up with his schedule all wrong and classes moved, until he ended up with 6 month detention, so naturally Lelouch Lampourge has become some form of teen protectorate for the weak willed students. These actions have also made him quite popular with the ladies, not to mention his looks.

"Ah … thanks Lelouch, I guess I owe you one" _'Joy' _Kallen thought sarcastically _'I now owe a Britannian a favour'_ huffing mentally Kallen conceded_ 'at least its Lelouch'_

"Don't mention it Kallen" he paused thinking about it "No really don't mention it, I have enough of a fan base in this school as is"

Kallen giggled. _Giggled 'The hell was that' _thought Kallen as she stared up at Lelouch's smile

"um anyways Kallen I am here to fill you in that Milly would like you to go to that building over there after school ok?" asked Lelouch as he pointed over his shoulder at one of the onsite mansions

Nodding Kallen replied "ah yeah sure, you probably will have to remind me later though" Kallen sounded her normal quiet cute and sickly self, but she felt something off _'That's it, his voice, its…its…like his, it's like that K-1 fellow yesterday, my 'dance partner'_ Thought Kallen, her eyes twinkling over the thought of how K-1 saved her from that white knightmare.

"Kallen!...Kallen hey you okay?" asked Lelouch waving a hand in front of Kallen's face trying to get her attention

"What do you want!" yelled Kallen, to watch Lelouch physically recoil from her outburst. Her cheeks grew red from embarrassment

"Whoa, sorry Kallen you kind of just drifted off there, anyways we have to head to class, we may be top of the class but we have to at least attend sometimes" said Lelouch as he stepped out of the way and gestured Kallen ahead "Or maybe you would like to head to the roof?" he asked. Kallen who seemed to have just found the floor very interesting was muttering a thank you as she walked past him.

"So" Lelouch started "did you do anything interesting yesterday?" asked Lelouch as he watched Kallen's eye widen a little _'does he know? Of course he knows he was there. That's if it was him, and if it is him, I got to…got to… I don't know what I'm going to do if it is him, hug him? Kiss him? Kill him?'_ Kallen's hysterical thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing, she turned and glared daggers towards the boy walking with her, who just looked around all innocent, Lelouch and Kallen knew enough about each other to piss each other off when they wanted to, such is the outcome when they are bailing each other out of awkward encounters with other students consistently. "I didn't do much. Why? Did you do anything special?" said Kallen trying to the turn the conversation back on the insinuator

"Oh me, well, yesterday was a bit different for me, first I had one more game of chess then normal" said Lelouch "quite pathetic the second player, ah but you know how the nobles are like the higher they are the more useless they are. Then I went on a nice field trip to places in Tokyo I haven't seen before, and finally I found a brilliant dance partner to spend the rest of the afternoon with. You don't dance do you Kallen?" asked Lelouch trying very hard to hide the knowing smirk which would give him away.

"Ah… no I can't, see I'm really sick a lot of the time so I can't really dance" was Kallen's reply but her blush and her widened eyes gave away the answer _'HE KNOWS'_ screamed Kallen's mind. They walked a bit more before finally reaching the roof, both deciding that indeed they could skip their final class.

"Nice view don't you reckon?" asked Lelouch

"Hmm ah yeah it's nice. Say you didn't say who you ended up dancing with did you? Was she hot?"

"No I didn't and yeah she was alright, had that lucky hourglass shape every girl goes for, and was definitely well endowed in both the top and bottom departments" finished Lelouch with a Leary smile, Lelouch was always tight lipped, but there was something about his current company and the roof which just seemed to break everything down, of course she didn't know about his past, only Milly and the principal knew about his and Nunnally's royalty.

Kallen's blush deepened at the mention of her figure _'calm down Kallen he could be talking about someone completely different'_ thought Kallen forcing her blush down by pure will power alone. _'Well if he is going to embarrass me in front of him, he can get as good as he gives'_

"I just remembered that something different did happen yesterday" stated Kallen smiling devilishly

Lelouch just raised an eyebrow and eyed her curiously "Oh"

"Yeah I was listening to the radio, when this very instructional voice came on, he was giving advice like it was life or death, I had no idea who he was, he sounded so deep and handsome, oh that mysterious fellow what I wouldn't do to meet him" sighing wistfully Kallen looked over at Lelouch watching him twitch when she said deep and handsome and when she mentioned she would like to meet him, didn't raise to the bait though _'damn'_

"Say did you want to go get something to eat, there should be some food at the club house" asked Lelouch trying to steer clear of the current conversation.

Bewildered Kallen just replied "uh… sure"

#####################

The mansion used for the student council was empty except for two figures standing alone in the middle of the ball room, or at least that's what the two figures thought.

"How do you like it? I mean I am not sure what Milly wants with you but you had to come here anyways" stated Lelouch as he peered around, encouraging Kallen to do so as well.

"Yeah it's nice, anyways Lelouch can we stop beating round the bush I have a question for you" said Kallen her eyes now set on him with determination, she wanted answers.

Lelouch who just stared at her answered "sure, what's on your mind Kallen"

"Were you at-"

"FOUND IT!"

Startled both Lelouch and Kallen looked up the stairs to the second story balcony, standing there was Shirley Fenette, the student council treasurer and a member of the swim club, she was a shy ginger haired girl with a huge crush on Lelouch, but never really had the courage to say it, though Lelouch in all his observations already knew of her crush and physically cringed at her shrill voice.

"Oh you found our lab data, which saves us so much time" said the quiet voice of Nina Einstein; she was short girl with dark green hair and glasses as well as being one of the smartest kids in the school, favouring physics over other classes

"I finished up on my end how about you guys" asked Milly Ashford as she wheeled a tray of food into the ballroom, setting the plates down on some of the tables, Milly was a tall blond haired girl who was Lelouch's senior by a year, as well as being the student council president

"um… hey madam prez, what are you doing?" asked Lelouch a little stunned that they all burst into the ballroom like that, and that he would now probably have to wait for Kallen's question.

"Why we are inducting Kallen into the student council, that's why you're brought her isn't it? It was my grandfather's idea really" said Milly as the other members made their way downstairs to the main floor.

"aaaahhh now if were celebrating we will need some of this!" yelled Rivalz, a blue haired boy who was also the council secretary, he said his piece as he pulled a bottle of champagne out of relatively nowhere and waved it around

"We can't have alcohol Rivalz" scolded Shirley as she jumped to grab the bottle out of Rivalz' hands

"hey, Lelouch, Kallen, catch!" yelled Rivalz as he through the bottle over to the two on lookers, the bottle rolled high above the two, coming down at both people went to grab for the bottle, with Kallen's true physical strength and Lelouch's new strength as well, they caught the bottle fine, bumping into each other though causing them to fall with the bottle. The bottle falling right way up slammed against the tiles and popped its cork, seconds later the drink spurted out like a water sprout, coating both Lelouch and Kallen in the alcohol as they stared at each other dumbfounded holding the bottle on the floor.

"Well hello" said Lelouch as he smiled weakly at Kallen as she still laid there starring.

#####################

Lelouch was in the shower when Kallen walked in with his clothes "hey Lelouch, I um got told to bring you these" said Kallen raising the fine school clothing for emphasis, though he was looking away. She stared at the curtain watching he figure move back and forth to get the water to go all over _'jeez he's definitely thin' _ thought Kallen as she looked at the curtain

"Thanks Kallen could you just put them in that basket over there" said Lelouch pointing to the basket under the towels, making his arm stick out from the shower exposing his whole arm, the side of his face and a small portion of his chest _'Whoa' _ thought Kallen _'He has muscle?!'_ Kallen felt her cheeks flare up as she trailed her eyes along his arm slowly making it to his chest, just seeing a small black tip that reached to his shoulder "Lelouch has a tattoo"

"um… yes Lelouch does have a … tattoo" said Lelouch as he stared at his chest, not noticing Kallen do a double take as she mustn't have wanted to say that out loud.

"Um…okay if you don't mind me asking. How?" asked Kallen stumbling on her own shock that Lelouch, the laziest person in the world, the person with no purpose, a walking corpse has done something so… so… out there, I mean even she didn't have a tattoo… yet.

"Um well it's like a historical thing I really like, a bit like a cult I guess" said Lelouch, only telling half lie, he had seen this symbol throughout history, when he looked but he wasn't certain

"Okay so what kind of cult was it?"

"It was a…hostile cult that had waged war with another, the have the same symbol of each other, but the league of the symbiote was black, but the geass collective was a hazy orange"

"Huh, so you picked a side did you?" asked Kallen interested in this ancient battle between clans

"Yeah you could say that" said Lelouch, then whispering "more like the side chose me"

"Okay I am going to step out okay Lelouch, I will be in the hall when you're done" said Kallen as she started to step out

"Right" acknowledged Lelouch

Moments later the water was off and the two of them were walking down the hall out to the front gate to the school, discussing Kallen's new spot on the council, Lelouch explained all of the events Milly has ever planned and the ones on the annual basis, everything from the yearly school festival to the cross dressers ball.

"You cross dressed?" said Kallen as she tried to stifle her laughter's, only making them more obvious

"Yes, I rather not be reminded of that dreadful event" said Lelouch as his shoulders slumped. They approached the gate and then stood there, staring at each other, the tension rose the other expecting something, not sure what though

"Um... well see you later I guess" said Lelouch finally bringing a pin to the balloon

"Ah yeah, see you tomorrow Lelouch" with that they both parted both with a feeling of humility for inaction, though neither were not sure which action would fit the occasion.

#####################

A/N: done, cools. Okay don't kill me please for the lack of chapters, it just kind of died for me, it's hard to write this stuff you know, anyways I have one more thing to ask of you (I know I already ask to much but hear me out) I require more betas, I mean I have one but he is, hard to contact at best and the more the merrier in my opinion, so I don't care if you have a beta profile on fan fiction, just someone else to read over it would be wonderful, I can't offer you money or anything but if you do beta you get to see the chapter before its up aaannnndddd you can have an influence on the end product, as well as the fact that I would need to stay in contact with you, so you can pester me too if you're bored or have ideas, OR BOTH!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay let's see if I can keep the flow of chapters at a normal rate this time.

Also guys I can see you read this all 600 or so of you, please please show your support, and press dat follow button, you will get an email every time the story updates and it will make it easier for other people to see what the fuss is about

Also again thank you all who put the extra effort in last chapter and put a review up, it will help the proceedings along and encourage me to make the chapters earlier, just the recognition is nice.

So to sum up:

Please follow the story to show support and for your own convenience

And please review as it is nice to know what you think about my story as well as pick out any faults my betas or I may have missed, or just share an idea

And finally thank you to FolieOfMadness and KindaAverage for their beta skills and helping me discuss and choose the themes of today's chapter

Oh and I changed my pen name, someone tried to look me up on Facebook only to complain later when I didn't add them, guys I am not joelclarke newby it was just a mesh together of friends names, so stop trying already, I will not care anymore when you complain about me not adding you, I didn't even get them in the first place.

Okay done with the A/N rant

*insert disclaimer here*

#########################################

"Private Suzaku Kururugi you are under arrest for the murder of prince Clovis, who died of an execution shot to the rear of the skull from this gun." He tapped the gun in the plastic evidence bag "Confess now and you be tried as a Britannian citizen not some filthy eleven" _'though that won't help you' _thought Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald

"I have never even laid eyes on that gun!" yelled Suzaku, he swore he was innocent, the system will fix this. One of the other Britannian officers in the room kicked over Suzaku's chair

"CONFESS YOU MONKEY!"screamed the officer "CONFESS FOR YOUR MURDER OF OUR BELOVED PRINCE CLOVIS!"

"I would never hurt a prince of Britannia the country I have sworn my life too" was Suzaku's quieter reply. Jeremiah hopped up from his seat and walked over to the downed Suzaku, kneeled lower so he was within arm's length of him, then punched Suzaku right in the jaw

"CONFESS!"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO CONFESS!" Suzaku replied only to get hit across the face once more.

The beatings went on for hours and hours, until Suzaku was unconscious from the amount of brute force used on him, the beatings was not just from Jeremiah nor was it only on his face, he had kick marks on his back, his legs even his chest, the son of the late prime minister was almost unrecognizable after the mass beating.

Suzaku awoke to a lonely cell, with him in prisoner garb, the patter of someone's footsteps was approaching his cell, and Suzaku had to wonder who would show.

"Oh your awake, how is my favourite deviser doing?" asked Lloyd in his usual childish tone, as if everything was a game and his 'favourite deviser' was not on trial for treason with falsified evidence against him.

"I am alive Lloyd, that's all I can ask, I will be fine though, I believe in the system to work this problem out." said Suzaku convinced that indeed the corrupt Britannian courts would let him walk free because of how false the information was against him.

"I wish I could share your optimism Suzaku, you do know that the judge, jury and defence will be against you Suzaku" said Lloyd making his voice slightly more serious as he mentioned the position Suzaku was truly in. "Oh but I did check for those people you asked for and none of the casualties reported both eleven and Britannian fit the description" said Lloyd as his usual demeanour came back, with him swing his arms out in exaggeration again.

Suzaku breathed a sigh in relief "I'm glad, if they had got caught in this, I don't what I would do."

#########################################

Lelouch had no idea to feel horrified, relieved, stressed or curious. His first two emotions came the day after the wine bottle incident. He was just watching television in the student council room with the other members Rivalz, Milly, Nina and Shirley, as well the new recruit who still didn't truly have a position Kallen. Just then a breaking new report came on the television, something that Lelouch have been waiting for forever quickly turned into something Lelouch couldn't hate more. Beside Lelouch's hatred for Britannia and his father.

"Prince Clovis the beloved prince of area 11 has been killed." started the new reporter. The whole student council gasped and turned to the televison, different gasps for different reasons. _'Oh my god, K-1 killed him didn't he, wow so that was why all the soldiers started freaking out and were easy to beat afterwards'_ though Kallen _'but wait, isn't Lelouch K-1?'_ she thought again as she tore her eyes away from the television to look at Lelouch, who had a large predatory smile on his face, his height hiding it from the others. _'Okay either he is K-1 or really really hated prince Clovis, though I must admit I have never seen him as a Britannian supporter. '_

"The murderer of our beloved prince is believed to be none then Private Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late prime minister of area 11, Genbu Kururugi." And like that Lelouch's smile faltered, and crumpled into a frown, this is where Lelouch's mixed feelings lie. See, Lelouch was relieved that his childhood friend was alive when he was supposed to be dead due to gunshot wound to the kidney, but horrified that he was charged with the murder of a prince. The prince he himself removed from the world.

"Oh god." was all that left his mouth at that moment.

After formulating a way to contact kallen and her rebels, slipping pieces of paper with a few choice words on them it to some of their bags, he headed home with a head full of ideas, thinking just how he would save Suzaku, and the chances of the rebels following him. All heavy pressures that would have stressed out a normal man, luckily Lelouch was no normal man. Especially after that time at Shinjuku.

"Nunnally I am home!" called Lelouch as he entered his home, only to notice Nunnally not coming to meet him at the door, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard giggling from one of the many dining rooms. Just as he saw the two figures in the dining room, he was officially shocked for about 0.6 seconds. Too long for Lelouch's standards, because sitting there with his sister was the green haired girl who was shot in the fore head right in front of him, saving his life and sacrificing her own as well as the green haired who cursed/gifted Lelouch with his wondrous new power. Something he had been researching quite extensively. From following the symbol throughout history and its orange counterpart, to his live test subjects in the academy, for some reason the murder of Britannian innocents was a lot easier to deal with when he had activated his powers, something that had worried and awed him.

"Oh brother, sorry I didn't hear you, I was distracted conversing with miss C.C. here." said Nunnally in her usual innocent tone while directing towards the green haired girl across from her "Miss C.C. here says she knows you brother, are you going out with C.C.?"

"No Nunnally me and C.C. aren't that clos-"Lelouch was interrupted by the green haired girl.

"He promised to make my one wish come true" C.C smiled at Lelouch a teasing smiling at Lelouch while making her voice sound wistful, creating the illusion to poor Nunnally that they were indeed lovers.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Nunnally as she squealed at the amount of romance she was 'seeing'. "You can't make those kinds of promises your only seventeen!"

Lelouch was stuck, he was dealing with a girl who should be dead, and she was teasing him about romance. _'Arrgh, crazy witch, okay calm down Lelouch just get her away from Nunnally.'_ With that thought Lelouch reached over and grabbed C.C's cup and threw it on the floor.

"Oh, C.C. you clumsy girl, here follow me so I can show you were the bath room is." Grabbing her wrist he tugged her with all his might, up and out of the room going upstairs to his room, where he could privately 'chat' with the supposed to be dead witch. "Just leave it Nunnally, I will come and clean it up later, goodnight!"

Stomping all the way when he reached his room throwing her onto the bed, turned and locked the door and turned back to see her hopping into his bed. "What are you doing here your supposed to be-"

"Dead. Yeah I get that one a lot." Deadpanned C.C, continuing to get changed into bed, the response had stumped Lelouch to silence, at least for a second which was all she needed. "Oh by the way, how is your new body treating you." she said in a knowing tone.

Lelouch's eyes stained black instantly but the bird symbol did not appear and he stared at her before calmly speaking "I thought it was you, this Symbiote thing you gave to me has been quite useful in my plans against Britannia, though I imagine I have not truly mastered it yet." eyes glowing again with their normal purple colour.

"Oh, you are interesting." Came her reply now laying down while wearing nothing under the sheets, much to Lelouch's charging. "No you are definitely not at all knowlegable with the effects of the symbiote infection. I will train you in this task eventually, but for now I wish to sleep young one." thus ending the conversation.

That girl _'C.C'_ had been the cause of two emotions in Lelouch. The first was curiosity, who wouldn't be? After all, she could surive a bullet in the head and survive. The second emotion, and the one he was more currenly worried about, was stress. It was impossible to work with that green haired witch. _'Aaaarrrgghhh, I don't have time for this! The rebels will be at Tokyo tower soon and then I have to be on the monorail in time.'_

#########################################

Kallen was walking around the ruined Tokyo tower, one of many wreaks that weren't excavated just to shove it down the 'elevens' throats. The Britannians were just tring to show off the fact that the elevens had lost, and it made Kallen sick.

The only reason she came to this old relic of a massacre, was because someone had slipped a note into her bag. Someone that seemed to know her and her terrorists actions. At first she thought it was a spy, but it was signed. _By your favourite dance partner K-1_. That was the reason she was here, to find out about this K-1 fellow and if he truly was Lelouch. _'Something tells me just asking K-1 won't work.'_ Thought Kallen a little disappointed.

Looking down out one of the windows she saw a boy about her age with black shaggy hair walking away with a black satchel bag on his shoulder. _'Is that Lelouch?'_ Thought Kallen just as the boy turned around and stared up at her with his purple eyes glistening _' HOLY SHIT, that is Lelouch!' _

He waved nonchalantly completely unaware of Kallen's hysteric thoughts, she tried to wave back without looking to off balance but Lelouch was already busy walking away with his back to her. _'Huh, well I wonder what he was doing here?'_ Just as she finished that thought, she heard the signal at the start of announcements used to catch people's attention.

"Kallen Stadfeld, one of your possessions have been handed into the front counter. Repeat. Kallen Stadfeld, please report to the front counter."

When Kallen reached the counter, she was a little shocked to find that the lady at the desk was passing over a phone to her. "Here you go miss, someone just handed this phone in for you, and he said he knew you from some dance classes."

That made Kallen act. Swiping up the phone and thanking the nice lady, she moved back to the window just as the phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"The outbound train past Shinjuku ghetto. Go there, and bring your friends." The line cut dead shortly after. _'Friends? What friends? _' Thought Kallen as she looked around and noticed Ohgi standing with two other members of the resistance, giving her sideways glances. Kallen nodded toward her friends as both to tell them ,yes, she has now seen them and ,yes, that was him and they should follow.

As they boarded the train something felt off and it was amazingly daunting that no one was standing. Everyone was sitting down, looking at the floor. Woman, children, all in complete and horrifying silence. The sound of a phone ringing broke the resistance members out of there awed/shocked states. "Face the front of the train, then look right. What do you see?" asked K-1.

"I see Tokyo city, a city stolen from us and built higher, breaking the backs of the many Japanese workers, now forced to grovel outside the borders of a city they helped make." Replied Kallen, the mirth she held for Britannians being revealed for all to see, but the other occupants on the train didn't seem to care, or at least unable to care.

" And what do you see on the left?"

"I see what is left for us, the Japanese. I see the ghettos, the sick, the dying, and those without hope."

"Good answer, come to the front of the train." The voices final reply was followed by the sound of a phone being hung up, then the beeping noise of the other caller having ended the call. As Kallen and the resistance members slowly moved to the front of the train, less and less passengers were in each train car they passed until they finally reached the front where a lone black figure stood, facing away from them.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" asked one of the resistance.

But the masked man didn't even acknowledge the group behind him, still staring at the front of the car. _'Is this really him? This is K-1!'_ thought Kallen _'He's quite the imposing character.'_ Then the train entered a rather dark tunnel. The train went black and it was impossible to see the figure now. Just as fast as the darkness came, it left, and to the shock of all of the members the figure was now facing them, and now dangerously closer to Kallen.

"Who are you?" asked Kallen in a small voice.

"Who am I- bah the better question is what am I. I am a hand of justice, a demon, a dancer, I am a shadow of night dealing out death to those who wrong the innocent. I am a demon who will conduct evil to destroy greater evils, I am a dancer of death who longs for a partner. " said the masked figure in front of them, he then focused on Kallen. "Are you my dance partner, Kallen Kouzuki?" Which made said redhead sputter and blush on the spot _'This is him!'_

"Who are you!?" Yelled Ohgi, not at all happy with the masked figure basically flirting with Kallen.

Seemingly ignoring him the figure went on "How did you enjoy my tour of the settlement?" still focused on Kallen obviously only wanting her answer

Ohgi not getting the subtle hint by the masked figure or ignoring it on purpose answered on Kallen's behalf "The difference between us is great that is why we are a resist them"

That made the figure swap out his focus, "Resist them… fuh." scoffed the figure "You achieve nothing in actuality, Britannian is so huge your 'terrorist' groups are even less of a nuisance then the mosquitos I crush with my own hands." Said the figure clenching his armoured black fingers that sprouted from under the cloak he wore, exposing black plate armour like that of knights of old that looked strong enough to block knightmare rounds and still be functional.**(A/N: sorry for mid story note but just to be clear, he has the same armour as he would in the nightmare of Nunnally manga, look it up, it's pretty cool and a lot more practical)**

"No, resistance is futile." said the figure tucking his hand back under the cloak "For this country to reach peace, you can't just resist the taint that is Britannia, you must destroy it utterly, until every last one of them lay dead! Until the streets run red from the blood of the corrupt! Then will this country know peace." Raising his voice in anger, and in excitement about the murder of the corrupt to bring it back down to a peaceful volume to announce the outcome of the battles ahead.

Kallen finally asked, voice shaken by his outburst "Who are you?"

The man spread his arms low in a welcoming gesture "I am Zero, lady Kallen, and I ask for yours and your associates support for our mutual goals."

"And why should we trust you? Even when you won't show your face to us?" asked Kallen again, now standing upright towards the intimidating figure. _'Obviously, I have his respect so it may be best if I did the talking from here on out.'_

Chuckling Zero replied "Ah, I understand your hesitation lady Kallen, but instead of showing my face could I offer your trust in my abilities? You have all seen that the late prime minister's son was captured because he murdered the prince. That's impossible for I killed prince Clovis." Zero paused for effort, savouring the sound of several resistance members gasping "I wish to free him, those of you who wish to help me should meet me at the scrap yard at 5 pm." Finished Zero just as the train came to a stop at an empty station. "This would be your stop, but Kallen I wish to speak with you."

Kallen looked between Zero and the now departed as she made her decision. "Okay Zero." Only to get a glare from Ohgi. "I will be fine Ohgi, now go quickly." Upset but cooperative, Ohgi left the door shutting behind him, Kallen turned to a still Zero as he watched her, the train started up again taking them away from the train station.

"I ask again Lady Kallen, are you my dance partner?"

"Yes I was your dance partner in Shinjuku" was her reply.

"Can I rely on you to be my dance partner next time?" was Zero's next question. This made Kallen think, would she fight alongside this man/monster again? Would she trust her life in the hands of her dance partner?

"Yes."

Zero reached up to his mask and pressed a latch and the hiss of the release of the mask was heard, Kallen started in confusion and awe _'He's removing his mask!" _ Zero moved his hand round the front of his mask and pulled it off.

"I'm glad." smiled Zero.

'_LELOUCH!'_

#########################################

**BAM! **Thanks for reading guys.

_**SIDE NOTE FROM YOUR HUMBLE, BRILLIANT OVERLORD FollieOfMadness vi Britannia, THE FIRST AND FOREMOST:**_

_Hello there slaves, how has your pathetic existence been? My obviously superior life has been splendid, albeit drab. I do oh so get tired of the endless foot rubs and women filing into my grand chambers, before I fill their grand chamber._

_In case you couldn't tell, you silly elevens, I just made a joke. You were supposed to laugh at my obvious genius. For not doing so, you will go a week without the scraps of food we feed your kind. Serves you right for your insolence, slaves._

_Ah, but I must be off. The life of an actually important person is filled to the absolute _brim _with things to complicated for you and your dozen or so brothers and or sister siblings to understand with your stupid mind and poor education, both of which are obviously your fault I can assure you, therefore I must leave._

_Tata~~, and try not to urinate on the cage's floor whilst I'm gone. Your Mother is complaining enough about licking extremely hard things; I do not need her complaining about having to use her _very _good tongue to clean the metal cage bars._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again readers sorry about my sporadic updates but life is a bitch like that

Okay so thanks to my betas:

KindaAverage and FolieofMadness

Please review and enjoy the chapter

*insert disclaimer here*

#######################################

After leaving Kallen, who still had a shocked look on her face, Lelouch was tired for the day and was heading back to his room in the clubhouse. He opened the door only to be greeted by a pungent odour and a green haired witch sitting on his bed with a slice of pepperoni pizza dripping out of her mouth, actually making said witch be portrayed in a rather cute facade.

"So," started the witch, "how did it go?"

"I have gained enough trust for them to at least put me on tria,l" was his reply as he undressed out of his zero outfit, breaking down the armour pieces by the section locks and slotting them in different styro foam slots in a large briefcase in his closet.

"Did your dance partner join you?"

The question made Lelouch freeze up. Kallen did say yes, but then he revealed his is 'zero' so what happens now. _'Now,'_ Lelouch thought _'now I free Suzaku and get him to help me with my rebellion, with him the Japanese's will flock to the side of the prime minister's son, and the black knights will get a major kick start in the way of manpower.'_

"Yes, Kallen did say she will dance with me again." Replied Lelouch walking out of the closet in his pyjamas, now with the armour tucked away, picking up the various empty pizza boxes from around the room and getting ready to throw them out.

"On other agendas, how is my gift to you? Do you like it?" asked C.C.

"Do I like it?" Asked in a mock upset tone. '"I love what you have done for me. I am now faster, stronger and somehow smarter, I can pilot a Knightmare at above ace level even though it was my first try in it, I can make a blade from my own blood that courses through my veins, my senses are expanded exponential degree, I can see, hear, and smell so much more, I can command peoples will by simple eye contact, and that isn't even what I learnt recently I mean watch this." Said Lelouch as he hunched over and focused, grunting with effort. The back of his shirt began to bulge, only for the shirt to tear and give way to two black tentacles protruding from his back, straitening he looked at the girl of the bed with a smile of self-satisfaction.

C.C clapped, not a rushed pace but not a slow clap of mockery. "I must say I am impressed, you have advanced so much in only a few days, but you are still a fledgling by my standards young one." To emphasis her point a sudden number of about 8 tentacles came from back with little effort what so ever. "You have potential Lelouch, I wish to train you in the arts of the symbiote, to familiarise you with your new abilities and to help you gain new ones that you don't have yet."

"Hhhmmm," thought Lelouch. "It would be useful for me to have more training in my powers. Yes C.C I think I may take you up on that offer, but could you tell me something else?" Asked Lelouch his voice becoming both excited and sullen about what he wished to ask. "When I am using my powers, especially my claws and blade, I have urges."

"Like…?"

"Like I want to murder every human nearby and bathe in there blood kind, the feeling of my power over them, its intoxicating, is this normal?" Lelouch looked at her with a confused and fairly determined gaze; he wanted answers and now.

"Bloodlust." One word, she only said one word and it made Lelouch curious and a little shocked of what the implications could be.

"You mean I have a natural feeling to crush all, to make people bleed, and rot in front of me, for them to scream for mercy while I give none?" Asked Lelouch thinking of all the weird 'fantasies' he has had since gained since he gained this power, most of them were battlefields and slaughter but some … some visions were much more sensual.

"Yes, it is a gift and a curse of the Symbiote. Bloodlust will never take control you if you don't let it, but if you don't command your bloodlust or try to balance with it, you will be removing the Symbiotes best defence mechanism and best offensive power." Said C.C. as she got up and went to 'her half' of the bed, only to hear Lelouch steal her spot on the corner of the bed, facing the door.

"Will you teach me to control it?" Asked Lelouch, as she turned and stared into his eyes.

"Yes, you will not be able to complete my contract if you become a mad animal." She said now under covers and on her side facing away from Lelouch.

"Good, well then goodnight C.C." Said Lelouch as he got into his side and turned off the lamp, also facing away from the other occupant in the bed.

#######################################

Stumbling into her room in a trance, Kallen closed the door behind her and locked it. The sound of the lock engaging seemed to break her out of this trance as her once emotionless face was scrunched up in confusion and unease. _'The voice that saved us at shinjiku was Zero. My 'dance partner' was Zero. So why did Lelouch have to be Zero? Why did a Britannian have to save us? Why is he someone who I know at school?'_ Kallen's thoughts raged as she stomped over to her four poster bed and slumped into it, sighing at its softness and wishing it would solve all her problems for her. Alas, it was a bed, not a psychiatrist.

'_What now?' _Kallen asked herself. _'Nothing changes, I show up with Ohgi and we save Suzaku Kururugi from trial, following Zer-Lelouch's plan. Tomorrow at school I will have to speak with him about our 'relationship' especially since he wishes to see me as a 'dance partner'. Hmm, a dancer of death, I think I could get used to that even though it sounds so morbid,' _thought Kallen as she laid there head planted softly into the beds sheets. Turning over to face the ceiling her inner turmoil continued. _'But why am I not at ease with this? Is it because I now know the face of Zero or is it because Zero is Lelouch? Is that so incomprehensible? I need to talk to him about this, all this confusion is his fault,'_ stated Kallen mentally, and with conviction. Finally with that thought she was able to actually sleep before the sun went through her windows, still in her uniform something she has only ever done since Naoto died, her worse day at Ashford academy.

#######################################

As Kallen walked through the front gate of the Academy, she walked with determination out looking for Lelouch, finding him walking out of one of the mansions to the side of campus. _'I will have my answers,' _thought Kallen as she walked right up to Lelouch and grabbed his arm, interlocking their fingers where their hands met.

Stuttering, Lelouch talked first, "um ... g-good morning K-Kallen, how are you?"

"I am confused," stated Kallen in deadpan as she made them walk together towards school, hands still connected. "It tends to happen when one of the few people in a Britannian school you can deal with ends up being a terrorist mastermind, especially when he just ditches you on a train to figure it all out on your own." She glared daggers at Lelouch, while also absently noting the murmurs of people also walking to school around them.

"Hey is that Kallen and Lelouch together?" Asked a student to her friend.

"Oh my god it is!" Exclaimed a student in whisper.

"Are they dating?" Asked another.

"They better not be," stated a decidedly bitchy female student.

"Noooo, we lost Kallen to that demon," said another heart broken boy basically pointing at Lelouch.

"Say Kallen," asked Lelouch, receiving a "hmm" of consent he continued. "You are aware of all the whispers right?"

"Yeah." Said Kallen with a sigh. "But aren't I your dance partner?" She stated a little hopeful. She really liked 'dancing' on the battle field with him. "You dropping me already?" She spoke, now staring at him with almost crest fallen eyes.

"No it's just that it looks like we are dating," said Lelouch still effectively ignoring the chatter with a straight face as well as listening into it, to know what people were starting to think of them. "You with use holding hands and all." Said Lelouch waving the hand she had crushed with her own for emphasis.

"That is fine, it will allow us private time," stated Kallen non-chalantly.

"WHAT!" Lelouch all but shouted.

"To strategize and plan," finished Kallen in a whisper, as if that was her intention all along, even if she had a massive 'fooled you' smirk on her face.

"Oh okay, if that's how we are going to play." Said Lelouch, regaining his standing and taking his embracement as a challenge.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kallen.

"Oh nothing, anyways this is where I go to class, have fun for the rest of the day _sweet heart._" Aaid Lelouch in his 'I am so getting you back' sickly sweet voice as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before turning quickly and walking away.

Kallen on the otherhand was stunned, her face redder then her hair. Stuttering, she commented, "Le-Lelouch just kissed me." She raised her hand to the cheek that he kissed, only for her to scrunch her hand into a very white knuckled fist. _'That bastard did it on purpose.'_ Now red faced out of pure anger she started to stomp the way Lelouch left, only to be swamped by her 'friends'.

"Oh my god, Kallen are you dating Lelouch?!"

"Wha .. buh," was all Kallen could get out before her 'friends' went into a girl gossipgasm.

"I knew it!" Yelled one of them.

"Oh my god you guys look so cute together," said another.

"Oh how I wish I had such a cute boyfriend," one quipped, making them do a collective sigh as if they got whisked off to their dream world with it.

Kallen now was back to blushing , her anger forgotten trying to stammer out a response, "no b-but ah, its not like that, I think, I mean it was my idea."

"Oh your the one to ask him out, how romantic." Squealed one of her friends.

"It sounds like he was under a curse, so handsome but he couldn't ask anyone out." Said another.

"Oh he must feel so indebted to you Kallen." Said another, grabbing Kallen's hands together.

"Oh how romantic Kallen." Said another, all the girls started moving to class leaving a poor Kallen standing there in the middle of the now empty hall.

"The hell guys!" Yelled Kallen, once free of her blushing stupor, was now running after them to get to class.

#######################################

The ringing of the bell called an end to the day and Kallen hadn't thought it could have come any sooner. Stretching Kallen reached for her bag, only to be greeted by the one person she didn't want to see as well as the man with all the answers.

"Hey Kal-"

SLAP.

Lelouch rubbed his cheek before he spoke again. "Yeah I guess I deserve that."

"Damn right you did, leaving me in such a shocked state. AGAIN." Glowered Kallen, facing Lelouch side on from the door way.

"Look petty problems aside we need to go get ready, we have a show to perform in front of a lot of Britannian citizens, and I think margrave Jeremiah Gottwald will be there. Along with a few of his pureblood companions." Said Lelouch with an evil plotting smile before turning and grabbing an extra bag that he didn't have this morning. _'Hmm must have left a class to grab it.'_ thought Kallen.

"I will meet you at there okay Kallen," he said as he passed her the case and then started walking back to his room at a decently brisk pace, eager to get dressed and ready to begin.

"You can count on it Lelouch!" Yelled Kallen as she turned towards the gates of the school, moving at a brisk walk pace. _'This is it, the suicide mission to save Suzaku Kururugi.'_ She looked down at the extra case in her hands. _'And I wonder what this case holds for me I wonder.'_

#######################################

It was all going to plan, from the makeshift care, to them letting them in, to the escape Knightmare, all was going to plan. Lelouch smiled wickedly behind his helmet. _'And here comes the best part,' _thought Lelouch as he approached the lead Knightmare, the one piloted by Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"What is this farce, how dare you desecrate his highness's royal car!" Barked the Margrave. "I demand you show yourself!" And as per his command the Britannian flag started kindling, only to seemingly evaporate entirely in flame, leaving not even an ember left over to burn anything else.

"I ... am Zero!" Announced Lelouch, now suited completely with his wrap around cloak, thick spiked armour and zero mask.

"Zero?" Asked Jeremiah in amusement and mock curiosity. "This has play is over _Zero,_" stated the margrave shooting two rounds in the air from his sidearm, then focusing the gun back on Zero. He smirked slightly as four Knightmares airdropped around the black figure. "How about you remove that mask?" Stated Jeremiah.

Lelouch reached up, in an action that could be considered as about to remove his mask, then thrust his arm in the sky, armour now uncovered for all those to see, causing a few to citizens to blanch at the sight of such heavy armour, reaching up and clicked his fingers, a sign to Kallen who was driving the contraption he stood upon, to let the covers fall behind him. They worked like a charm, coming off with the bang of a very mild breach charge, but didn't go flying into the crowd, the now uncovered object was an old poison gas bomb that prince Clovis himself was working on, or at least that's what everyone thought, including the Margrave that stood in front of him. This made Lelouch's already sinful smile grow.

"Lord Jeremiah look out tha-" yelled one of the purebloods now standing in her exposed Knightmare cockpit, the girl from Shinjuku, Villeta. _'Damn, I can't control her with my power, I have already tried it on her,' _thought Lelouch, now formulating that new variable into his plans.

"I know Villeta." said Jeremiah with a sideways glance at the pilot, before turning back at Zero, "what do you want?"

"A trade," Lelouch began. "This here, for that man there," he spoke, pointing from the canister to Suzaku.

"Impossible; this boy is accused for murder of prince Clovis," sputtered Jeremiah, a little agitated and nervous that he couldn't reach their demands out of respect for his highness.

"You are wrong Jeremiah, private Suzaku Kururugi did not kill prince Clovis ... I did." Affirmed Lelouch, and to his joy he could see about every Britannian citizen pale slightly. Not only were they about condemn the late prime minister's son to death for no reason, but the real killer was here rubbing it in their faces that they had the wrong person and in fact was trying to trade military hardware to save his life.

"Why you!" Yelled Jeremiah about to take a crack shot off at Zero who stood before him.

"I don't think that is wise Jeremiah." Stated Lelouch, "I am sure you know what's behind me and the consequences if you miss." Tapping his foot twice, the car rolled forward really slowly toward Jeremiah and his Knightmare. "And not just what about Orange."

"Orange?" Questioned Jeremiah, now actually curious.

"Yes, Orange; if I die it will all go public, so unless you want that to happen," tapping a button on the underside of his left gauntlet, he exposed his left eye; his eye was inked black and had a red bird symbol in the middle. "You will give me Suzaku and do everything in your power to help us escape."

"Right, free the prisoner," was Jeremiah's reply now glancing at the float that had the young private on display. The two guards in full combat gear looked at each other and then back at the margrave in shock of such an order.

"NOW!" That made the two marines move. They escorted Suzaku down to the edge of the float, unhooked his prisoner straight jacket, then proceeded to shove him off the float, though the distance was small. Suzaku walked toward the man who calls himself Zero who also was no longer perched up and was about at the foot of jeremiahs Knightmare.

"Who ar-" ZZZAAAA! "Argh," was all Suzaku got out when he first tried to talk to Zero.

"They didn't allow you to speak," breathing a sigh Zero continued, "as expected."

From the driver's compartment of Zero's makeshift transport stepped out slender female figure in dark red armour; the armour itself looked as reinforced as Zero's own, however the distinct difference the armour had aside from her stark colour difference would be the black stencilled Lotus flower on the front of her left shoulder

The red figure came up on Zero's right, standing just behind him, a symbol of position. "Zero everything is ready." Said the red figure in the same synthesized sound of Zero.

"Good," was his only reply before he ducked under Suzaku and pulled him up on his shoulder, then ran for the edge of the bridge with his red companion, and leaping over right into ... a elastic net shoot from a Knightmare Ohgi was piloting. Using the sword he had in the hilt on his side, he pulled out the black blade and sliced a hole in the net just in time for it to drop them on a flat plate on a passing train, without injuring anyone. Looking back at the bridge he saw a red cloud of food colouring, activated by Kallen for there escape and a Knightmare hanging over the bridge and another one that was just on the edge aiming a rifle right at the cockpit, effectively disarming it, by holding the driver hostage. _'All according to plan' _thought Lelouch, as he swivelled to look at Suzaku _'now there is only one objective left to clear.'_

#######################################

After Suzaku's shock collar was removed, Lelouch held a form of meeting with the young private, the only other person present was Kallen in her new suit of armour, standing beside him, tensed and ready for battle. She didn't like Suzaku. He was an honorary _Brittanian;_ he sold his soul and pride to them for a safe place to live. If it was her choice she would shoot the man, but that wasn't her choice, so she just stood there and listened.

"Now you know the true tyranny of the country of which you serve Suzaku," started Lelouch. "I-"

"Is it true?" Interrupted Suzaku, head down and voice solemn.

"Is what true?" Asked Zero with curiosity.

"Did you kill him?" He asked again, still head down and solemn.

"Why would I not kill an enemy commander, it is the easiest way to end a battle with little bloodshed," was Zero's retort sounding mildly confused as to why these questions are important .

"What about the gas?" He asked again sounding irritated that Zero hasn't noticed his point, the reckless panic and bloodshed he has caused.

"Food colouring, it was used as a distraction but it was effectively harmless, the result, not a single causality."

"The result?!" Roared Suzaku. "That is all you care about isn't it, you obviously rescued me for your own benefit, but I will not help people like you, I know your type, and any result gained through condemnable means is worthless!" Turning, he headed towards the hole in the wall.

"Were are you going?!" Roared the red figure beside Zero, "we didn't just go up against a Knightmare column so you could walk away."

"I have a court martial in a few hours and I am going to be late if I hang around here," was his now calm reply, still walking away.

The red figure spoke again, "you fool they ju-"

"That is enough Lotus, let him go." Zero silenced his companion.

"It's funny an old friend of mine always thought I was fool, maybe he was right," was the last thing Suzaku said before he slipped into the night. Lelouch collapsed to his knees and Lotus a.k.a Kallen kneeled near him to catch him.

"You were that old friend weren't you?" Asked Kallen as she stabilised him. Lelouch only nodded and then hanged his head low.

"We will get him on the right him on our side eventually" Kallen supported softly.

"I hope so, this war will probably claim too many as is."

#######################################

A/N: wow who would have thought action scene took so long to write, if anything I now have new respect for other authors that have so really good action/battle scenes

Anyways Please Review

If anyone wants, I don't mind having more betas, so come along, you will get an early release of the chapter and will be able to influence the story

Anyways I'm done so bye *waves*

_**~-And Now A Message From Your Humble Obviously Superior Overlord, Sir FollieOfMadness, The First and Greatest of the Madness line-~**_

_**I thank all Honorary Brittanians and Brittanians for reading this obviously better chapter due to my intervention. Really. It was my, and undoubtedly your, treat.**_

_**Furthermore, I would like to address the human pig hybrids known as elevens:**_

_**Please die for me. That was a message from Euphemia. That is all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my Beta's:

FolieOfMadness and KindaAverage

That's what I would be saying if they had beta'd this chapter, but both of them were a little to busy. When the beta'd copy does come out I will post it up replacing this one.

Please review and enjoy the chapter

I don't own anyfing

################################################## ####

Cornelia was not happy, not happy at all. The start of her month was decent enough with victory over the middle east and the creation of area 18, the locals were using very poor imitations of Knightmares, machines that lumbered through and were about 3 Knightmares tall and 6 wide, the behemoths were a scary sight to behold on the battle field, but their size was their undoing, the speed and agility of the Knightmares ran circles around them, on the final battle Sir Guilford Cornelia's knight of honour and General Dalton, lead the assault with the support of the Glaston knights Daltons personal militia, made up of Daltons family of adopted sons. Cornelia had worked her knightmare around the rear and destroyed the last bastion of rebels on her own, and with all the behemoths out in the field getting taken care of by the Galston knights, it was child's play. That was the good part to her month, the bad part was when Cornelia and her entourage went to area 11, first Euphemia caught wind of where her sister was going and opted to leave the homeland for area 11 as well, much to her older sisters' charging. Then when Cornelia finally reaches area 11 she finds out that the local government is either corrupt or stupid, they suggested a welcome party followed by a press release. Cornelia almost executed the man right there, how dare they not look for her brother's killer, it frustrated her so much she barked at the man right there and then

"You dare tell me about a party when the enemy of empire is still free and roaming out there" growled Cornelia in a deadly manner "so I will ask once, and once alone. WHERE IS ZERO?! WHY IS HEAD NOT ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK ALREADY?!" nearly everyone in the proximity flinched all except Cornelia's group, in fact if you looked you could see a smirk or two on some of the Glaston knights' faces

"I-i-I'm sorry your highness, that will be top priority" stuttered the steward

"I also want all footage we have of this zero character, his involvements. Any and all information that could be linked to zero" stated Cornelia as she lowered her very long barrelled pistol

"Yes your highness" was his reply now stronger that the gun was no longer aimed towards his face

"Please step this way your highness, we will set you down in one of the sitting rooms and your information will be brought to you there" bowed a maid, directing the royal with an outstretched arm

"Thank you, be sure it does get to me" was Cornelia's strained but courteous reply

Following the young maid to the sitting room, and reading over and watching all the information that was provided to her, another problem rose up.

"Who is she?" Cornelia asked the steward pointing to a red armoured figure that stood by Zero's side in the bridge heist

"who is who your highness?" was his calm reply, having been drifting in and out of the research the poor man honestly had no clue to what Cornelia desired in the first place

"Don't play coy with me fool, who is this woman by Zero's side? Dalton! Guilford! What do you think about this woman?"

"I think she is a loyal tool for the man" was Guilford's response

"I believe she is his strength, she stands _by_ his side obviously loyal to the man, maybe she is his knight?" was Dalton's

"And you, steward what have your _investigations_ uncovered?" sniped the princess

"Uh … your highness we have not found _any_ remains of either figure before you, they both just disappeared. All we have is the name Lotus and even then we got that information from the eleven" stated the steward

"Bah of course you found nothing of any worth, you're all incompetent fools." Scoffed Cornelia "now that My entourage and I are here, we will track this man, bring him in and finally my brother will be avenged" growled Cornelia towards the screen, watching the freeze frame of both Zero and Lotus, crushing the intelligence report in her hand in obvious anger, Cornelia continued "I will get you Zero, and you will beg for mercy when I do"

################################################## ####

"YYYAAAWWWNN"

"Jeez Lelouch you really stayed up late last night didn't you?" asked Rivalz.

They were currently in class and Lelouch was doing his normal thing, sleeping in class, the teacher Mr Davidson was doing his usual as well with his class room, he was droning on about the greatness of the Britannian empire and putting many other 'areas' all places now under the empire's dominion

"Area 11 in particular, this place we live in is one of the lowest areas for the Britannian Empire, if not for the Sakuadite resources it would have been expunged of all life and left to rot"

"Yeah, Kallen kept me up all night long" exclaimed Lelouch

BANG!

Looking up towards the noise, he could see Kallen 2 rows in front of him with her head slammed into the table and her ears the same colour of her fiery red hair, between the two was the stares of their class mates, making the situation thousands of times worse for the new start anti-hero Lotus. So what does the boy with black hair, purple eyes, and symbiote infused leader of an upstart rebellion in disguise do? He laughs of course.

"Bahahahah" Laughed the young man, keeling over his desk holding onto his stomach, the scene before him was just so hilarious.

"Mister Lampourge!" bellowed the teacher, catching everyone's attention and only slightly calming Lelouch's laughs "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sorry mister Davidson, please continue with your lesson, I mean I need to know my country's great heritage don't I?" replied Lelouch, his laughs now effectively stopped

"Well yes the great Britannian empi-" Just as the teacher started up his speech the bell rang indicating the end of classes, all the students picked up and left before Mr Davidson could say otherwise. Just as Lelouch passed the door his got stopped with a fist to the stomach

"Oomph" the wind was knocked out of Lelouch, looking up the man saw a very angry red haired beauty "h-hey" Lelouch offered weakly still claiming his breath

"You! You asshole, you embarrassed me in front of everyone!" yelled Kallen. Reaching down she grabbed the boy around the collar and raised him up off the ground, Lelouch didn't respond except look at the angry Kallen in front of him

"My. My. Kallen you sure are lively today" responded Lelouch with a smirk, reminding her of her cover at the school. This awarded Lelouch with an angry glare before she dropped him, then true to her character started swaying like she has used up all her energy.

"Now that you mention it Lelouch I am feeling a little light headed" she offered meekly like her cover demands her to act.

"Here, let's get you to the infirmary and then get you home okay?" was Lelouch's gentle voice, laced in concern and a look of worry on his face. Being spun into Kallen's double life's character, he to now have to act a lot softer towards the girl and act as the worried boyfriend to the sick girlfriend.

"Th-thank you Lelouch" was her almost scripted reply.

The couple slowly walked through the halls, but instead of the regular infirmary they were heading straight for the manor that Lelouch used as his housing, walking through one of the locked doors, the two of them gave an inaudible sigh and untangled themselves from the supporting hold they were using to 'carry' Kallen to the infirmary. Stopping for a second they both stretched their muscles only really having to use the support hold about 12 times in 3 days; Lelouch's teasing of Kallen and vice versa was not helping matters

"Jeez Kallen you got to remember to stay in character" Scolded Lelouch. As they both started walking down the empty corridor

"Well it would be easier if a certain raven haired boy stopped pestering me" replied Kallen with a glare towards Lelouch, only causing him to do a light chuckle again.

"Okay, okay I get you" surrendered Lelouch with his hands in the air in a gentle manner. "Now Lotus, I need you to get the knights together at the usual spot, I am going to move them to the new headquarters" commanded Lelouch, eyes hardening into the perfect pose of an adept commander.

"Yes Zero" was Kallen's snap reply, she also picking up her battle hardened pose of a knight of justice "Zero, will I need to wear my armour?" asked Kallen.

"Yes Lotus, from now on you are no longer Kallen Kouzuki rebel of the black knights, but Lotus, knight of the Zero's court" smirked Lelouch as he looked at Kallen, her face slowly brighten at the implications of Captaincy.

"Zero's court?" asked Kallen

"essentially they are my personal forces, my eyes and ears in the black knights as well as the spear head of the strongest and most loyal troops in the black knights, hence our court of _dancers_, you will undergo training to move fluidly with each other on and off the battlefield, and be tasked with my own protection" informed Lelouch before the ultimatum "Do you wish to join my court Lotus or do you wish to stay as Kallen Kouzuki?"

"Yes Lord Zero, Lotus will happy to serve" Stated Kallen the use of third person to clarify her answer and a slight tilt of her head to implicate the quick bow that would be out of place in their current scenery.

"Good, I know you won't disappoint me Lotus, remember bring the rest of them all in, I need to discuss a rearrangement of personal, you promotion will also be made public." Stated Lelouch "Now go and inform the others we will meet again in an hour"

"Yes Zero" was Kallen's answer as the started to pick up the pace to pass Lelouch and reach the Knights without attracting too much attention.

'_Yes Kallen'_ thought Lelouch _'you will make a perfect queen of court, we just have mould you a little'_ That thought left Lelouch with one of his signature danger smirks all the way to the meeting with the knights.

################################################## ####

Lelouch and Kallen were sitting on the longue of their new headquarters waiting for the rest of the black knights to enter their new mobile command truck, one of many Lelouch 'acquired' from the nobles, this one though was the most outfitted and currently the only one in service, Lelouch was planning to use the remaining trucks for on field commands and sleeper agents and while the Black knights almost had enough numbers, they were all centralized in Tokyo and were not very motivated in the cause, most only saw it as an opportunity to fight Britannians, he was going to change that.

Kallen was sitting next to her new charge and friend Lelouch, now being a knight of Zeros _court_ it was her duty to protect him, and such protect her own identity as to not leave any clues back to Zero, he had informed her on her being his eyes and ears in the Black knights and that's exactly how she was going to act, she would be Lelouch's loyal knight and fight for his cause, because to her he was the successor of Naoto's dream, her older brother was a man like Lelouch, smart, cunning and with a plan, sadly he could only run a militia were Lelouch so far was about to run an army, they could only get better and better with his skills, the thought made Kallen smile behind her imposing mask, she couldn't wait to see how the other ex-resistance members would see her now. Kallen was a little upset that she could no longer be on personal grounds with anyone but other members of Zero's court, it didn't help that she was currently the only member, but it was understandable and she was informed that there would be more coming into their folds, depending on skill and loyalty to Zero.

The door opened shortly after the figures of red and black were set in the most imposing yet relaxed position, the ex-resistance members moved inside the truck rather slowly at first but once the first few members, like Ohgi and Tamaki were through the door people eased up on their suspicions and entered more fluidly.

"Greetings" opened Zero's synthetic voice "how does the new command centre meet your expectations?" he asked again, though from the looks on their faces he could see they all rather liked it and were shocked that Zero had so much reach.

"H-How did you attain this place Zero?" asked Ohgi, as always asking the questions people are too afraid of.

"Who cares it has a flat screen TV, look at this thing it's huge!" yelled Tamaki, as always saying the things people aren't stupid enough say

"I asked for it" was Zero's simple answer, still staring forward, or at least he looked like he was staring forward

"You asked?" was the question stated by many in almost perfect synchronization

"Yes I asked, and no there are no strings attached he just gave it to me, to explain this better is that I have many a debts a lot of nobles owe me, the one I asked was quite happy to buy this for me as a way to get out of his debt which was actually substantially larger than the cost of this vehicle so in exchange he has giving me all the details and documents and officially he knows nothing and unofficially all he knows is that he bought it" explained Zero "Now please investigate the place, there is a second story to the vehicle" and with that a lot of the members saw the stairs and brightened, some almost ran to get up the stairs first, they looked like 4 year olds in a new house, wanting to investigate it

Ohgi returned with just the thing Zero wanted him to find "Ah Zero what are these, are these uniforms?" asked the man

"Yes they are, I believe it is time for us to stand out from the populace, did you know your civilian clothes are painting a target on the back of every Japanese citizen in japan?" everyone stiffened at Zero's comment; they knew it was true and were feeling rather guilty for it. Zero continued "With the use of these uniforms you will stand out as a symbol of hope and take the burden you have placed on the rest of the populace, you will become known around japan and eventually the world, you will all be known as knights of justice"

"But Zero we are just a resist-"interjected Ohgi only to be interrupted by Zero

"Ohgi what did I say about how useless your resistance is, I made my point quite clear to all that was present" stated Zero, sweeping his arm over them all except Lotus, Zero made his point clearer as he continued "All of you have accomplished nothing, your resistance is little more than a bloody fly to the goliath known as Britannia, you are one of many little tiny problems that Britannia doesn't see bothersome enough to remove, fight with me and I will change us, you will no longer be that fly I will make us, slowly we will become bigger and bigger, until we will become the giants worst enemy, I will make us into David and his sling, and with our one stone" grouping his arms out gesturing to all again, in a more friendly manner "we will take down goliath until his whole way of life is nothing but ashes, so which of you are proud Japanese that would fight with me for justice and who of you will become the cowards out there that hides behinds innocents!?" finished Lelouch, everyone was in shock at such accusations from the masked vigilante, some of the rebels were plain livid at the thought of being called cowards, others paled of the perspective they were provided, Britannia hasn't been trying to remove them, they were just dealt with for leisure so what would happen when they truly kicked the beehive of the Britannian military. Besides all the looks Lelouch received he was happy to see not one of the members leave.

"I will fight" stated the red figure next to him, now standing Kallen stood like a pillar of confidence, a beacon in a dangerous storm with her statement a lot of the people's faces lost their distraught and angry looks, replaced by what Lelouch wanted all along from his knights of justice. Determination.

"I will fight" addressed Ohgi with one of the uniforms from the box he was holding, sitting over his shoulders

"As will I" stated Izumi, she walked up to Ohgi who was still standing on the stairs and received a shirt from Ohgi with a thank you, before donning it over her shoulders.

After the first three conformations the rest acted upon it exactly how they walked through the door of the vehicle, not willing to take the first step but willing to follow. _'That is fine for now but I need to weed out all who could lead_´ thought Lelouch but quickly brushed it off to continue with his opening "I thank you all for fighting with me, as you all know we are growing larger and such I have created new positions and I believe they should be to all of your likings" stated Lelouch as he slapped a large set of clipped documents "Ohgi I will leave this matter to you, I wish to hold a few words with a knight of my court"

"What position are you talking about?" asked Ohgi over his shoulder; still busy emptying the box of uniforms to the able knights

"Read the documents provided it will become clear" stated Lelouch as he continued up the stairs with a bemused Kallen following in her own iconic red armour.

Entering Zero's new private quarters and locking the doors behind them, he could barely hold the chuckle as he could hear Tamaki yell out 'Lotus is part of Zeros court?!', turning around he stared straight at Kallen still masked and armour, reaching up he removed his own mask and undid his cape, so he was only in his thick and sturdy but flexible armour "You can unveil yourself here Kallen, this place can only be monitored by myself"

With the slight encouragement Kallen removed her own helmet and smiled at Lelouch, she knew he was the right person to be the successor for Naoto and that speech just confirmed it, Naoto always hated hiding amongst the innocent but he didn't have the resources to properly recognize himself and his militia

Smiling Lelouch just looked up at Kallen, who had a rather bright smile on her beautiful face. Lelouch just started a quiet chuckle

"Did I do well?" he asked with amusement, he was taking the smile as a good sign

"Naoto would be proud!" was her reply, she was excited and happy at the prospect of a successor in a dream only she seemed to care about anymore

"Naoto?" asked Lelouch he had no idea who or what she was on about.

"My older brother passed away leading the group of men below us, he was quiet smart and cunning like yourself, but he didn't have your resources, I reckon you two would have hit it off well" stated Kallen as she sat next to Lelouch, relaxing and leaning her head on his shoulder he gave no outward signs of caring so she thought it would be okay, she continued her story though "That is why I follow you Lelouch, I believe you are able to make his dream a reality"

"Then I hope I can reach your expectations" said Lelouch as he reach over and just brushed her hair a little with his armoured hand

"I am sure you will"

################################################## ####

Yay another chapter out, sorry about the everything with the times to wait and irregularity's and stuffs. On another topic, as you all saw the Zero squadron has a new name and as you can guess will play a bigger role in this story, so I need OCs from you, my readers, all I really need would be name, age, sex, and origins, I am fine with Britannians or even Australians, it will just make a nice challenge to try and integrate them into the story.

Anyways thanks for reading, please please review with what I am doing wrong and what I can improve, I won't rip off your hands for your ideas so please bring them in.

K, bye :D


End file.
